An aerial block or cable block is conventionally employed in the process of attaching a cable or cables to a support strand. The aerial block or cable block conventionally comprises a support bracket which is adapted to be placed upon a support strand for support thereby. The bracket has one or more rollers or sheaves rotatably attached thereto. The rollers or sheaves support a cable or cables which are placed thereupon as the cable or cables are strung along the strand. Means are provided to clamp the support bracket to the support strand.
One of the problems which has existed in regard to such cable blocks is that some cables are of such a small diameter or of such other characteristics that the cable has a tendency to escape from the support roller or sheave.
Another problem exists in that the support strand may be of a large diameter or a small diameter or any intermediate diameter.
It is an object of this invention to provide cable block structure which prevents a cable from removal or escape from the cable support roller.
Another object of this invention is to provide such cable block structure which is operable to clamp the support bracket to the support strand regardless of the diameter of the support strand and simultaneously function to prevent escape of a cable from the cable support roller.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.